<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Talk Italian to Me by Geneviev</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018106">Talk Italian to Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geneviev/pseuds/Geneviev'>Geneviev</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Percy Jackson, Dirty Talk, Italian Nico di Angelo, M/M, Nico di Angelo Speaks Italian, No Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Top Nico di Angelo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:14:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geneviev/pseuds/Geneviev</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is Italian, he speaks Italian (talks dirty, more like).<br/>Percy understands Italian (and aroused by it).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>374</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Talk Italian to Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There is no real sex in it: mostly it's dirty talk and fantasy, but I just had to write this idea.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy never knew he’d ever use it. It’s not like he is any good at it, he almost forgot that he even knows it, but right now he feels glad, that in that one school he went like seven years ago, he had to study Italian. Okay, it wasn’t an intensive program or anything, he can’t speak the language other than “Ciao”, “Io sono Percy Jackson”, “Non parlo italiano” or counting to hundred. But, the language was interesting enough for his hyperactive mind, it has a strange musicality in it, so he was determined to understand it.</p>
<p>Before all those things happened in his life, like arriving at Camp Half-Blood, participating in one war, getting abducted and having his memories taken away, then participating in another war, when he had time, he liked listening to Italian music. Unfortunately, nowadays he doesn't have much time for it, which in Percy's opinion is sad because Italian is clearly superior to any other language. It’s just so much more beautiful than English, their passion is unmatched - he adores Italian. The language - even if it is pretty fucking hard to learn it because of the tenses and conjugation and sometimes it has more irregular verbs than regulars -, the culture - especially considering his own connection to ancient Rome -, the country - which is beautiful and at least once in his life he wants to go there and do touristy things -, and of course the Italian people.</p>
<p>But other than his mother nobody knows this strange little thing of his. When he is at the camp, he can’t listen to music, and no one speaks Italian, so it’s not that strange that for six years, nobody figured it out.</p>
<p>When he met the di Angelo siblings, he thought that finally there are people he could improve his Italian, but… Yeah, it was a clusterfuck. Whatever, it wasn’t like he had any time for studying for school, not to mention useless things. He tries to stay up to date with Italian songs, but he is long from that level where he was at eleven-year-old.</p>
<p>So, when Nico starts to speak Italian, for a few moments his brain doesn’t even compute what’s happening. Then he hears a familiar word, and it’s almost like they’d switched on something in his head and begins to understand Nico’s sentences. Not everything, there are some unknown words in it, but mostly he follows him.</p>
<p>It's strange. Lately, Nico seemed extraordinarily withdrawn from him, and to acknowledge that is pretty telling after all their history together. He is friendly with everybody, he was pretty cozy with Will – the only person he avoids is Percy.</p>
<p>And now he is talking to Percy but in another language? The son of Poseidon figures that Nico is under the impression that Percy doesn’t know any Italian, so this just makes even less sense.</p>
<p>But he doesn’t want to interrupt the son of Hades, perhaps now he can find out what is going on with Nico and maybe he can finally know how much the other boy hates him. He wonders what insulting thing Nico will say about him, what is his problem with him. (And if he wants to hear that dark, deep voice talking in Italian, then who can blame him? Even if those are insults, hearing him speak in his mother language is like having an orgasm.)</p>
<p>The previously little, scrawny boy became a real man. Even if he is fifteen, he looks older with his sharp cheekbones, ripping muscles. Percy feels hot and bothered every time he looks into those dark and intense eyes. The bags beneath his eyes are mostly disappeared, his unruly mess of dark curls are gently framing his face. Now that he doesn’t spend all of his time in the Underworld, he is sun-kissed and healthy-looking. He is gorgeous and so, so unattainable for Percy.</p>
<p>So, he listens and prepares for some scary and uncomfortable truths.</p>
<p>Instead, he hears something else.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Qualche volta mi sento sono esisto semplicemente per ammirarti quanto bello sei, ma la maggior parte del tempo solo voglio frottere il tuo bel culetto. Voglio baciarti sulle labbra, sul collo, sulla mandibola, ho bisogno di te! Vogilo rovinarti totalmente e lasciare segni sul tuo corpo che tu sei mio. Solo mio!”</em>
</p>
<p>That was… that was completely the opposite of what Percy expected. Did he really hear that right…?</p>
<p>Gods, no, it can’t be. Maybe Percy’s Italian is rusty, and he misunderstood the words. That can’t be right that Nico wants to – that Nico wants to kiss him and fuck his ass and mark him as Nico’s. Right?!</p>
<p>
  <em>“You’re the one I want, there is nobody else for me. I thought I could move on from you, but since I laid my eyes on you, there was no one for me. You ruined attraction, sex, and love for me. You are so much, I can barely stand it. You’re hot and cute and amazing. You drive me crazy.”</em>
</p>
<p>It takes every willpower Percy didn’t know about he possessed, to stop himself blushing. He has no idea how he succeeds it, but it must have something to do with his fingernails embedded into his tights. His body can’t decide where to send all of his blood – into his head to make him a ripened tomato or into his cock.</p>
<p>He shouldn’t have a boner… There is no way Nico is saying these things. Percy is just hallucinating. He is hearing things he wants to. But part of him doesn’t want to end this. If there is a chance that Nico is indeed talking about those things, he wants to know how much further Nico is willing to go with this. Nobody ever said something like this to him. He knows he is handsome, but to know that this delicious, freaking powerful demigod thinks him sexy and attractive and wants him to be Nico’s… That would be a secret dream of his come true.</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?” manages Percy to ask. He is not sure it was the right choice, but his conscience’s name is Annabeth, and she is currently in New Rome and not in Camp Half-Blood, so he shakes off his second-guessing, and bats his pretty eyelashes in confusion.</p>
<p>Nico chuckles with his deep, rich voice and Percy feels his knees weakening. It is lucky that he is sitting at the table in his cabin, and not standing, otherwise, he’d fall onto his knees. And that move would probably lead to him trying to please the Italian, and getting rejected.</p>
<p>Or not – it depends on whether he is understanding Nico’s words the right way.</p>
<p> <em>“I couldn’t stand to be in a close friendship with you and not being able to hold you, kiss you, fuck you… Your sass, how you move, the way those jeans cling to your bubble butt kills me. Every time I see you, do you know how I end my day?”</em></p>
<p>It is obviously a rhetorical question, because Nico doesn’t know Percy understands Italian, but the enamored boy can’t stop and shakes his head a little. Not enough to make it apparent he is answering, but just to make sure, he moves his head around to show confusion. The way Nico’s eyes are darkening makes his throat go dry, his breathing becomes harder, harsher.</p>
<p>Percy doesn’t know whether he honestly wants to know the answer or not, because a small part of him is shrieking to stop right now, but he is Percy. He is known for his recklessness. So he stays still and completely enthralled by the gorgeous Italian demigod in front of him.</p>
<p>Nico licks his lower lip and Percy’s eyes follow the movement hungrily.</p>
<p>
  <em>“I get myself off while I think about you, about your body. I think how good you’d look under me, looking up at me begging for mercy, how fucking tight your ass would be around my cock.”</em>
</p>
<p>Percy gulps and swallows back a moan. He is trying very hard to make no outward sign of his arousal, but even if most of his blood rushes into his cock, he feels the hot blush climbing across his cheeks. His grip on his tight is painful, but even that can’t avert his attention from the mental images Nico’s words conjure.</p>
<p>He can’t look away from those hypnotizing eyes. He hopes it is not incurring in Nico that maybe Percy is not as ignorant as he thinks he is, but only because he wants to know more. More of Nico’s thoughts, of his fantasies - of Nico himself.</p>
<p><em>“I know you and Annabeth were that perfect couple, but after your breakup</em>,<em> I couldn’t help and started to hope. Maybe this is my time to claim you as mine. I want to lick and bite every single inch of you until you cum simply from my mouth. I want to fuck you until you are too spent to get up anymore, and I want your beautiful, full lips around my cock. I want to know how your throat would feel around me, how your eyes would be glistening with tears while I fuck deep down into your mouth.”</em></p>
<p>Percy is shaking with want, while there is no outer sings on Nico that he is affected by his own words. <em>Maybe he is messing with me</em>, Percy thinks desperately. But even that thought can’t prevent the escaping moan. His eyes are wild blown, he is biting down his lips hard.</p>
<p>He is envisioning the deliciously painted picture. Suddenly he feels like his mouth actually is torn open by Nico’s big, throbbing cock. He has to swallow, his mouth is so full of salvia, and he is imagining how fucking great it would be staying on his knees, Nico standing in front of him, him opening up for the other. His lips would stretch tight around Nico’s cock while he fucks into his mouth without seemingly any care until he comes, down on his throat. He’d want to keep sucking, spend all day his mouth open, ready to use. How good it would feel, how delicious his thick, sweet cum would be.</p>
<p><em>“You understand me”</em>, declares Nico with narrowed eyes. Percy is nodding enthusiastically, but can’t will himself to speak. <em>“You know what I was saying, what is more, you want that. You want me to make you beg and scream and cry, don’t you?” </em>Nico’s wicked glint in his eyes shows he is not bothered by Percy’s misleading, his voice becomes increasingly deeper, darker, more intensive. It’s caressing Percy the most delightful ways.</p>
<p>“<em>S</em>ì<em>”</em>, moans Percy. “I want that. I want everything you can give me.”</p>
<p>Percy wets his dry lips, which draws Nico’s attention to them.</p>
<p><em>“Your mouth…”</em>, sighs. That glint reenters his eyes and leisurely stands up. Percy is frozen, he feels like he is prey to a predator – it is equal parts terrifying and arousing. The younger walks towards him with slow but sure steps, his gaze never leaving Percy’s.</p>
<p>“Nico.” His name comes out Percy’s mouth in a faint sound like he is sighing a prayer. They should stop and talk about this, address the multiple reasons why it is a wrong idea, but both of them are too gone with desire. </p>
<p>“Gods, I want to spank you…”, breathes Nico with a thick Italian accent. Now that he used his mother language, his accent is more pronounced, but it just makes Percy even dizzier with want. He is gently making Percy stand up and follow him onto the blue-lined bed. They stumble across the bed, the sudden movement makes them jolt back to reality. What are they doing?</p>
<p>“Nico, I…” Percy begins but can’t find the right words. So, he does what he knows best: acts without thinking. He kisses the boy laying above him. He kisses Nico like there is no tomorrow like there is nobody else in the whole world. First, the way they lock their lips together is passionate and almost primal, but it soon changes into a slower, more sensual kiss to get to know each other. The hunger doesn’t die down, but now that Nico knows Percy is his, he wants to savor every single moment with him. Every sound he makes, every little twitch, the way he is on the verge of completion just from his words and kisses.</p>
<p>There is so much to discover.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not Italian, and while I'm studying it, I don't claim that my sentences are perfects.<br/>The translations:</p>
<p>Ciao = Hi</p>
<p>Io sono Percy Jackson = I'm Percy Jackson</p>
<p>Non parlo italiano = I don't speak Italian</p>
<p>Qualche volta mi sento sono esisto semplicemente per ammirarti quanto bello sei, ma la maggior parte del tempo solo voglio frottere il tuo bel culetto. Voglio baciarti sulle labbra, sul collo, sulla mandibola, ho bisogno di te! Vogilo rovinarti totalmente e lasciare segni sul tuo corpo che tu sei mio. Solo mio! = Sometimes I feel I exist simply to admire you how beautiful you are, but most of the time I just want to fuck your beautiful ass. I want to kiss you on the lips, on the neck, on the jaw, I need you! I want to totally ruin you and leave marks on your body that you are mine. Only mine!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>